


Desk

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Funny, Profanity, but really funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Basically I found out it was Radeks birthday and had been craving some funny Bell Grayson content, so I wrote this. It’s a quick one shot, enjoy.
Relationships: Randolph Bell & Grayson Betournay
Kudos: 6





	Desk

"Grayson this is dumb." Bell sighed, readjusting the tablet in his hands. "Come on Doctor B it'll be fun!" Grasyon insisted, pouting at the older gentlemen. "Grayson I could seriously get injured." Bell retorted, gesturing towards the object in question. Biting his lip as he did. "Ppppffffftttt. No you couldn't." Grayson insisted. Bell still looked unconvinced, so Grayson decided to take a new route. "Or are you just chicken?" Grayson watched as Bell released his lip, his head tilting towards Grayson as his eyes came up to stare at the boy. Grayson panicked as a lump formed in his throat immediately. Oh god what have I done, he thought. Grayson couldn't help it as he closed his eyes, waiting for his boss to retaliate in his usual manner. Grayson huffed as a force hit his chest, making him react and grab at his chest. Grayson looked down to find Bells tablet, being shoved into his hands. Grayson raised a brow, looking up at Bell. Bell glared at the boy, before giving a small smirk. "Watch and learn kid."

Nic moved down the hall, flipping through one of her patient files. When a yelp resonated throughout the hall, followed by a loud crash. Nic instinctively ran towards the noise, pushing her way past a set of doors and taking in the scene in front of her. "Oh god." Nic muttered, "Grayson what did you do?" Nic watched as the young assistant spun around to look at her. "Nothing-I-I did nothing!" Grayson stuttered, smiling as he waved his hands sheepishly. "FUCK!" Nics eyes popped at the sudden noise, was that? "Grayson was that Bell?" Grayson anxiously smiled furthur at the question. "No." He squeaked. But grayson was interrupted as another loud, "FUCK!" Resonated in the room. Nic glared at the assistant, causing Grayson to finally blurt out. "Okay it's not my fault his foot wasn't supposed to get hooked on the side!" Another, "FUCK!" Echoed across the room. Nic ignored it and furrowed her brows, she needed to understand what the hell was going on. "Desk what desk!?" She chastised. Grayson gave a sheepish smile at the question, before responding. "The nurses desk." Nic furrowed her brows, glancing past Grayson and finally noting the semi-circular desk in the room. Noting how multiple things seemed to have been knocked off the top. Why were things knocked off the top she thought. Unless… "Did he try to!?-" "Slide across the nurses desk?-Yes yes he did." "I wanted to spend time with him-and and you know how Doctor B likes to be the best at stuff!- And and I couldn't think of anything else!" Grayson spluttered, taking a deep breath at the end of his long tangent. Nic stared at the boy, registering the words. Grayson bit his lip as he waited for her to say something, before quickly adding. "Also he hit the wall really hard." Bell seemingly agreed with the statement as a moment later he yelled, "SO HARD!" From behind the desk. Nic gaped at the two, although not being able to see Bell she did so nonetheless. Glancing from Grayson, to the desk. She wanted to yell, wanted to scream. HOW DUMB CAN TWO GROWN MEN BE!? ONE OF THEM WAS A DOCTOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Nic couldn't help it as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Nurse Nevans?" Nic opened her eyes, glaring at the floor as she registered Bells, much quieter, voice. "Yes?" She hissed calmly, tilting her head slightly towards the desk. Nic stood, waiting a moment before Bell quietly asked. "What's a meme?" Nic felt as her mind switched off, a sigh passing between her lips. "Oh my god." She breathed, shaking her head from side to side at the question. "Also," Bell calmly added. "I'm dizzy and probably have a concussion...but is a leg supposed to be able to turn about 70 degrees to the right because mine's doing that?" Nics eyes bulged at the statement, her shoes scraping against the floor as she ran over, "Oh god!" Grayson watched as the nurse ran past him and raced towards the desk. Turning to watch the young practitioner run towards her boss. Grayson folded his hands and placed them atop his head, clenching his jaw and grimacing as he said. "I should of just asked him to play golf."


End file.
